


Your lips looks lonely, would they like to meet mine?

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That shirt is very becoming on you. If I was on you, I'd be coming too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your lips looks lonely, would they like to meet mine?

**Author's Note:**

> A late birthday present for naegastar, and the result of me playing a bit of fic roulette and landing on "the ‘new bartender at my favorite bar is unfairly attractive’ au". Okay, I'm not _that_ late, and in my defense, I started it before your birthday, so there. Nyeh. :P I apologize in advance for the terrible banter, and the lack of actual pick up lines in the fic. Happy Birthdaaaay~  <3

It’s been a long day--no, a long fucking _week_ , and Baekhyun is just happy it’s Friday, can’t even take pleasure in the fact that he’s leaving relatively on time for the first time in five days. All he wants is to undo his tie, get dinner with Jongdae, have a drink or five at his favorite bar, and heckle the live band that night. It’s the second Friday of the month, so it should be Chanyeol’s band, which means Baekhyun can ogle the sexy guitarist and not get yelled at. Well, he’ll get yelled at by Chanyeol for distracting his guitarist, but that’s like not getting yelled at at all.

After spending two hours gossiping with Jongdae over weird hipster burgers and obscure local beer--which really means listening to Jongdae bitch about his boyfriend for one hour, and coo over his boyfriend’s cute kindergartners for another hour--Baekhyun heads to his bar. Jongdae had left him earlier, off to have possibly wildly kinky sex with his PTA-dad cutout of a boyfriend. Baekhyun hates Jongdae, best friend status notwithstanding.

The train finally pulls into his station and Baekhyun practically jogs to the bar, nestled in a deceptively small basement area two blocks away. He sighs in delight, already feeling more relaxed as he opens the door and the smell of tobacco and old leather wafts out, accompanied by the noise of patrons and a band warming up. Baekhyun can feel his shoulders relaxing, weight of the week slipping off with every step, until he sags into his usual seat and smacks his hand on the bar, yelling “OY, BARTENDER, I NEED A DRINK!” with a huge grin.

Only to tense right back up when there’s no familiar shock of blue hair behind the bar, no loud, bellowing “AYY, BAEKHYUN!” in response.

Instead, there’s a small, stocky, grim-looking and _intensely attractive_ man with neatly cropped black hair working the taps. Alright, to be fair, Baekhyun’s not much taller, but he looks strange considering the towering height of the usual bartender.

This guy’s head snaps up at Baekhyun’s yell, cutting off some conversation with Hongbin, the venue manager. Baekhyun can feel his heart drop into his stomach at the guy’s angry-looking squint when he spots Baekhyun. He blanches, and wipes his hand on the bar in an attempt to look less like a complete asshole.

The new guy stalks over, expression hard. “What do you want,” he says flatly, and Baekhyun would be turned on by the depth of his voice if he weren’t a bit terrified.

Okay, he’s still turned on a little.

He orders a screwdriver and some fries, and it takes all of 15 seconds unlike the usual fifteen-minute banter he’s used to. Baekhyun had turned on the charm, trying to alleviate his mistake with his most winning smile, but it only seems to make things worse, bartender briskly turning away the minute his order is finished.

While the bartender makes his drink, Baekhyun eyes the man cautiously. He’s been caught off-guard, his night already in danger of derailment. No, that’s Baekhyun being melodramatic.This is fine. New, grumpy bartender, so what? He’s pretty hot too, if a little terrifying, and he might be single, unlike Wonshik.

Suddenly, a drink and basket of fries materialize on the bar in front of him. Blinking in slight shock, Baekhyun barely manages to speak up as the bartender turns away. “Wait!” The guy turns around, eyebrow raised pointedly at the hand reaching out for his elbow. Baekhyun quickly snatches it back. His hands are too pretty to break.

“Uh, where’s Wonshik?” Baekhyun thinks he sees the guy almost roll his eyes.

“He’s out tonight,” is the only response Baekhyun gets and now, okay, _now_ he’s getting a little pissed.

“Hey, look, I’m a regular--” This time, the guy _definitely_ rolls his eyes.

“I don’t actually care,” he sighs, and walks off to attend to another patron who’s just walked in.

Chanyeol walks by, trailing an unraveling loop of electrical cords, and closes Baekhyun’s mouth for him.

~~~~~~~~~

Instead of relaxing, chatting with other regulars, flirting with new patrons, and shamelessly ogling Minseok and his guitar, Baekhyun sits hunched on his stool, sipping his drink angrily and wondering if fries thrown hard enough could hurt.

He does eventually find out where Wonshik is, through Hongbin. Apparently Wonshik’s sister has the flu and he’s at home playing nursemaid. Plus, he didn’t want to risk infecting the bar.

“Then why are _you_ here?” Baekhyun asks. Hongbin shrugs. “I don’t work with food,” he says. “Besides, I do what the boss demands,” he adds with a wink and Baekhyun pretends to gag. Hongbin just giggles and wanders off to bother Chanyeol between sets.

Baekhyun is left alone to deal with the hot bartender who might hate him. Except that after that first interaction, the guy doesn’t seem to care that Baekhyun even exists. Baekhyun orders and the guy takes it with as little interest as possible, no eye contact, no nothing, the only acknowledgement of Baekhyun’s existence being the arrival of a new drink.

That doesn’t sit well with Baekhyun. He will be the first to admit that he has an attention problem of the whore-ish variety but this guy is a bartender and he’s tanking Baekhyun’s relaxing Friday night. And besides, Baekhyun does like a challenge.

He spends the next hour trying to get a reaction out of the bartender, whose name--Kyungsoo--he also learns from Hongbin. He starts off being an asshole, flicking fries over the bar and making his drink orders painstakingly complex. Kyungsoo doesn’t react, face dark and scowly but unresponsive, making his drinks to perfection, if less dramatically than Wonshik would. He seems to be intent on treating Baekhyun like a tantrum-throwing toddler, ignoring his antics, and that’s just insulting.

What’s worse is that when he sweeps up the fries his black polo pulls tight over his shoulders and biceps and Baekhyun is hit with the urge to see whether those shoulders could throw him around.

So he switches tacks--decides that maybe, he can get Kyungsoo’s attention though flirting. People always respond to Baekhyun’s flirting, and usually positively, because he’s fucking hot and he knows it.

But no amount of batted eyelashes, bedroom eyes, or sultry voices seems to work. In fact, all they seem to do is get him _less_ attention, as Kyungsoo somehow manages to serve drinks almost entirely at the other end of the bar, far away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun barely even sees his face, even when Kyungsoo’s getting him a drink.

He’s about ready to give up when the band’s first set ends, and Chanyeol hops off the raised area that barely qualifies as a stage to plop himself down at the bar near Kyungsoo’s end. Baekhyun watches sullenly as they make conversation for several minutes, at first gratified to see that Kyungsoo is being blunt with Chanyeol too. But then Chanyeol says something, grinning widely, and Kyungsoo’s mouth pulls into a huge, miraculous, heart-shaped smile that scrunches up his face and oh.

_Oh._

Chanyeol leaves, and Baekhyun practically rockets off his stool, chasing down Chanyeol by the bathrooms.

“How the hell did you do that?” he hisses, grabbing Chanyeol by the arm. Chanyeol flails a little, then blinks, confused.

“How did I do what?”

“Get him to smile!”

“Get _who_ to smile?”

“The hot asshole!”

“Ew, Baekhyun, that’s gross.” Baekhyun screams a little in frustration, shaking Chanyeol’s arm a little harder than is probably necessary.

“ _The bartender_ , you moron!”

“Oh, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol laughs. “He’s not an asshole! He’s great!” Baekhyun frowns.

“No he’s not! He keeps avoiding me!”

“Aww, he’s just shy around devastatingly hot people,” Chanyeol leers a little and gives Baekhyun exaggerated elevator eyes. It looks profoundly stupid.

“Not happening, Yeol.” Chanyeol shrugs, shaking his arm out of Baekhyun’s grip. “Can’t say I didn’t try.” A chord sounds over the speakers, followed by a sharp _“Park!”_ from the mic. “Oops, gotta go!” And Chanyeol lopes away to the sort-of stage area.

Baekhyun is left without an idea, so he figures he’ll keep trying what always works. So when he returns to the bar, he starts cracking jokes, mostly dirty ones, because at least _one_ is bound to land, right? Baekhyun _needs_ to see that smile directed at him, ideally right before he kisses it.

The jokes don’t work, of course, but Baekhyun is a “persistent motherfucker,” to quote Jongdae. So the night continues like that, Baekhyun making salacious jokes and Kyungsoo avoiding him, and eventually Baekhyun’s several drinks in, pretty drunk, and running out of lines.

“Alright, I don’t get it!” Baekhyun wails, head flopping onto his arm on the bar. Baekhyun almost thinks Kyungsoo looks startled, but he blinks and Kyungsoo’s face is back in its scowly mask, and he turns to the other end of the bar, grabbing a glass to clean it.

“Chanyeol says that you’re just shy around hot people but Yeol’s a flatterer so that’s probably a giant lie.” Kyungsoo fumbles the glass he’s wiping but he’s still frowning down at it, expression unchanged, except...is that…Baekhyun’s a bit far at this end of the bar but...

“Oh my god are you blushing?” Kyungsoo flinches, and puts the mug down a little too hard before grabbing for another mug.

“No.”

“Oh my god, you _are_! Yeol was right, you think I’m hot!” Baekhyun cackles.

“You sound like a seal.” Kyungsoo is visibly flustered now, face red and and Baekhyun is charmed.

“You think I’m seeeexyyy~” he sing-songs, and Kyungsoo almost drops the glass again. “You want to kiiiisss me, you want to fuuuuu--”

A hand comes down firmly in front of Baekhyun. “Maybe you should keep that kind of talk in private,” Kyungsoo says, his face looming above Baekhyun. His expression is still red and pinched with embarrassment but Baekhyun thinks he can see something else there, something _fun_. He licks his lips, and feels triumph when Kyungsoo’s eyes dart downward.  
“Tell you what,” he says, sounding as sincere as possible. “You get dinner with me tomorrow and I will absolutely move this conversation behind closed doors.”

Kyungsoo pulls back, hesitates. “You’re drunk.” Baekhyun shakes his head so hard he feels his brain rattle.

“No, I mean it. Here,” Baekhyun grabs for a napkin, crowing a little in victory when he doesn’t upend the entire holder. He scrawls his name, a number, a time, and the name of a station on the napkin, then shoves it at Kyungsoo, who, amazingly, takes it.

“Meet me at 6 at that station, okay?”

Kyungsoo blinks and hums a little, blush still high on his cheeks. “Maybe.”

“That’s my number, right there,” Baekhyun continues, pointing at the napkin. “You should use it.”

Another hum, and Kyungsoo pockets the napkin. “Maybe.” He starts to turn away, and Baekhyun feels a sudden drunken desperation bubble up, a need to make sure Kyungsoo knows he’s not a total asshole.

“Your smile is really pretty, by the way,” Baekhyun blurts, almost slurs, and it’s totally free of any leer or joke and he winces at how earnest he sounds. But Kyungsoo pauses and looks at Baekhyun, almost shy, and Baekhyun feels his head go light when the bartender’s lips twitch upwards in a small smile. “Thanks.” He turns away, and goes back to the other end of the bar, serving the last few barflys hanging around the place, the band having long since ended their last set.

It’s not a full smile, but Baekhyun will take it. He grins, shrugging on his coat to go find Chanyeol and mooch a ride home. He’s got plenty of time tomorrow to try to get the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to write more baeksoo


End file.
